


Slave Situation

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Manipulation, Objectification, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Peach has once again been caught by Bowser for the hundredth time. Only this time, Bowser's got very different plans for our favorite blond-haired princess... in front of thousands of his minions watching in total pleasure.





	Slave Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the entire Super Mario franchise, nor do I own any of the characters. The Super Mario series are owned by Nintendo and it's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. Anyway, this is gonna be my first time writing for the Mario fandom, and just to get myself started, how about a very hot Peach/Bowser smutfic just to get you all hot and bothered? I know I thought of it, soooooooo... here you go!

This was hell.

This was complete hell for Princess Peach, the leader of the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

There she was, trying to look over her garden as always by watering the plants, planting seeds, and even feeding those piranha plants (after all, Princesses always needs to keep their garden in tip-top shape), when all of a sudden, who else had to ruin their day by kidnapping them out of nowhere unseen? Of course, it was very clear from Princess Peach's point of view of who kidnapped her for the thousandth time:

Bowser.

The very same dragon-like monster who was nothing but obsessed with kidnapping Peach and claiming her as her own. And practically, this would be the moment where Mario would come once again to Princess Peach's aid, and defeats Bowser once more, therefore keeping the Princess safe once and for all. But apparently, Bowser hoped that wouldn't be the case. Because unlike the rest of the kidnappings Bowser had attempted, he had thought of something special to celebrate his 100th milestone of kidnapping Peach. In fact, it was very special that Peach didn't want to know what she had in store.

Right now, she was in her cell pad trying to figure out how to escape from Bowser's clutches. But before she could even think one single thought, out came the evil king himself with a quite a deceptive smirk on his face.

"Well well well, how are we doing today, Miss Peach?" asked Bowser.

"I refuse to talk to you one bit, Bowser!" Peach shouted. "You know Mario's just gonna come save me like always! He always will and always has!"

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Bowser scoffed with laughter. "I'm afraid you might have to rethink your thoughts, my lovely. Just you wait what I have planned. That way, when all of this over, your precious Mario will have no choice but to think twice about saving your precious hide."

"He will! I know so!" Peach nodded in pure vengeance.

"We'll just have to see about that." smirked Bowser yet again.

While he relished in Peach's misery, one of the Koopa guards came up to him, tapping Bowser by the shell.

"King Bowser, the people are getting restless out there." The Red Koopa Troopa replied.

"Tell all of them I'm on my way." Bowser replied as the troop left, which left the King smirking right back to Peach before replying, "You're gonna love this."

"I can hardly wait..." Peach rolled her eyes as Bowser opened the cell door.

As he did, two of the green Koopa Troopas put Peach's arms around her back, forcing her to follow Bowser on her way out of the cell. Princess Peach knew that deep down, something was wrong, especially when she kept on following Bowser to a couple of twin doors. What was happening between those twin doors was something that made Princess Peach wanna shiver her spines in a very unchilling way.

As they got to the doors, Bowser looked back to Peach with yet another emotionless grin.

"You ready, my slave?" Bowser said to her.

"Never in a million years, Bowser!" said Peach, who shook her head.

"I'll take that as a yes, then!" The king nodded as he opened up the doors.

As soon as they got inside, Peach was appalled at what she was no seeing beneath her very blue eyes:

A huge king-size bed with huge red satin sheets, red pillows, two bedside mints and a whole lot of rose petals. But that wasn't all. To add to that little bedroom display, Peach looked around at all of the goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys and especially Boo ghosts sitting in their stands, which were attached to a huge Roman-like coliseum! A gulp had suddenly formed across the throat of one Princess Peach, who was busy trying to keep her bile down as possible.

"So, you like it, my princess?" smirked a sick sex-crazed Bowser.

"I rather not, you foul beast!" Peach growned in an appalling way.

"Well, tough, my pretty!" The villain said while yanking the chains wrapped around Peach's forearms.

While he enjoyed seeing her helpless, the Red Koopa Troopa flew down with a microphone, forcing Bowser to take it from his hands and speaking onto the crowd of thousands who were about to see this display before their very eyes.

_"Ladies and gentleman, I am your King Bowser!"_ Bowser said on the mic, forcing a huge hefty of cheers to come from the entire stands. As soon as it all died down, Bowser spoke once more, making Peach cringe a little with each lashing word. _"I am here to entertain you my legion of followers as I, your King Bowser and the most handsomest king ever outside of my slave's pathetic Mushroom Kingdom, hereby welcome you all to my first annual live sex celebration in honor of my 100th kidnapping!"_

Peach was appalled and shocked in an instant. Did Bowser tell everyone this was a live sex celebration?! No, this can't be happening. This obviously had to be some sort of nightmare and that Peach was willing to do whatever she could to wake up out of this.

But unfortunately, it was all reality slapping her right in the face, having to endure what was about to come next. With his microphone, Bowser spoke to her with quite an evil aura. Well, quite a seductive aura to sure, considering he started to caress Peach's soft left cheek.

"How does it feel that your little Prince Charming can't help you this time?" Bowser asked with a smirk.

With such hate in her heart for Bowser, Peach replied with, "Oh, believe me when I say this, he-"

_"Okay, that's enough for that."_ Bowser said, cutting Peach off rudely. _"And enough about me, everyone! We all know what you all came here for! You all came here to see my lovely captor carry my seed, henchforth, carry my children to the point where they will be disciplined and grown enough to dominate the entire Mushroom Kingdom! So, cheer me on everyone, and lets let the live sex celebration begin!"_

After putting the microphone away, Bowser once again confronted Peach, who tried to back away from him. However, Peach forgot to realize that her arms were being still tied around by the two green Koopa Troopas standing beside her.

While she still struggled to break free, Bowser had a hand of her signature pink dress. And using such tremendous strength...

_*RIIIIIIIIIP!*_

Bowser had ripped the flamboyant pink dress competely off with one swoop, leaving Peach in nothing but her lacy pink bra, panties and white garter belt. She looked quite delectable and delicious around Bowser's eyes, especially when he was checking out her entire body. Peach definitely had it all going for her. Those long slender legs, that hourglass stomach, such curvaceous hips followed by her firm jellacious rump and such big, plump ample breasts that were so supple, her bra was barely holding them up. Oh, the things that he wanted to do that chest so bad that it could even be illegal in Bowser's castle.

Still fighting back as tight as she could, Peach looked up and snarled angrily at Bowser, saying: "You better let me go, or I'll... I'll..."

"I'll do what?" asked Bowser as he closed in on Peach's face. "You'll mean, I'll do _this_?"

Trying to see what the huge bulky dragon meant, Peach felt her lips melded with Bowser in quite of a forceful kiss. The princess soon felt an unexpected rush full of breathless passion around her body, even though Peach just wanted to resist being tempted with a kiss like that. As much as she really wanted to fight off Bowser's entire lips around her, she couldn't for some reason. Just that mint feeling flowing through her lips was kinda making her arms limp altogether, therefore having no choice but to fall deep into the kiss. Sure, he didn't use any tongue considering that he was a horrible tongue kisser around Peach (he would pretty much lick her all over), but the kiss was still passionate enough for Peach to strangely enjoy.

The princess felt her bra snap from her body, throwing it away like a piece of trash. Bowser gazed in arousal of her gorgeous plump tits being out in the open, breathing every last inch of air there ever was. Bowser wasted no time at all as he wrapped her tongue around the right nipple, teasing and rubbing around in nice gentle circles. From there, a comfortable, yet uneasy feeling of pleasure had shot an ounce of sexual adrenaline inside Peach, trying to resist more of his tongue. Peach couldn't even believe she was degrading herself like this. She shouldn't have to enjoy this kind of pleasure from someone that was getting his sick sexual kicks, but with Bowser's sharp tongue dominating and caressing every part of her erect nipples, Peach had no choice but to enjoy this unresistable experience that she had been backing off for quite a second.

It wouldn't be long before the king's raging throbbing hard-on was rising and poking nearly around the center of Peach's belly button. Being a little curious in her own mind, Peach was brought down to her knees and instantly had a shocked expression around her face when she got a look at Bowser's enormously big manhood. It stood around at twelve inches, definitely making Bowser the most hard and erect that Peach had ever seen in her life. Not even Mario was _this_ huge, and that plumber only stood around at a puny six inches. A size like that was nothing compared to the huge structure that Peach was gazing before now.

"That's right, my lovely. Suck on it..." commanded Bowser to Peach.

Thousands of his followers that were watching this arousing display were treating to an image of Princess Peach on her knees. And they definitely went wild and crazy when they saw Peach licked the top off the head of Bowser's cock. A pleasing grin appeared around Bowser's face when he looked down to his captor, whose tongue kept circling around the base tip. The feeling had nearly made Bowser tingle around his legs, but it was about to tingle even more as Peach managed to plunge deep down towards the erect king. She couldn't take him all in though, as Peach only managed to fit only around nine inches inside her entire throat. Yet still, her mouth provided enough lubrication for her to simply bob her head back and forth. The taste that Peach had described Bowser was very smoky at best, but quite slippery. That didn't prove to be a problem for the princess, who now increased her speed with ease. The intense pace was now building up Bowser even more, even getting a little close to precum.

Peach noticed this coming and broke out of that slippery blowjob for a while, now looking to get her hands a little work by grasping onto Bowser's studded yellow cock. With her hands between his legs, Peach started working his member back and forth, making Bowser jerk a little in surprise. The king was quite amazed of how excellently skilled her entire mouth and delicate hands were around his major erection, making this close to call Peach a professional. Wow, no wonder Mario was so lucky to have a princess quite like her with skills like those.

Too bad Bowser had beat Mario to the punch already, much to the dragon's enjoyment. Peach's hands started to pace right now, forcing a trinklet of pre-cum to sprinkle all around her tongue. Peach then managed to get a sneak peek of his juices, teasing the tip off with her tongue one more time. Bowser felt a very pulsating feeling coming around him. Like something was starting to blow inside him and that there was nothing he could do to control it.

He was about to feel it.

"I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!" Bowser growled loudly.

After a couple more strokes, Bowser had erupted with a loud lustful moan as Peach experienced his release closeup. Her tongue went out on the open as a huge blobby stream of semen shot out of him and blasted Peach in the face, getting all around a good side of her face and around the chin. The ejaculation was freakishly huge as ever, getting up to 25 inches enough to impress the princess from the height it took from that explosion. The seed then oozed down from his tip, forcing a very desperate Peach to lick the rest of him that was left. It felt weird and strange yet this seed actually brought in quite a sugary vanilla aftertaste.

As Peach finally finished licking him off for the time being, she looked up to a very exhausted Bowser. Who knew all that non-stop sucking and stroking could take a toll on him really early? Despite all of that, he wanted to keep going.

"You're so... you're so good..." Peach said, gazing at Bowser without any words.

"Ah, but this is gonna be better." smirked Bowser. "Do me a favor and bend down for me at the bed, my slave."

"As you wish, my king..." Peach nodded.

Submitting into his demands, the close-to-corrupt princess walked right over to the bed and laid her elbows all across the big mattress while bending over. The image of her firm curvaceous butt being covered by those lacy pink panties drove Bowser so insane that all he ever thought of in his mind was tearing those things off of her. Using the strength of those large hands, Bowser immediately tore off those panties off in one fowl swoop, exposing her bare curvaceous booty for Bowser to see firsthand. He licked his lips in pure hunger, positioning the hard tip of her cock around that hole of hers.

Peach then erupted in a painful hiss as she felt every part of his thirteen inches inject inside her without warning. Bowser even hissed and moaned himself, never knowing how tight and small she was on the inside. The big dragon turtle felt so much incredible heat right between his legs that it was moistening his entire body with an incredible gleam of lust-based sweat. Bowser wasted no time at all, pushing in and out with only incredible force so fast and pacing that Peach had clung onto the sheets tight enough for her nails to rip through the soft silk fabric.

"Oh, yes... yes... oh fuck me hard, Bowser..." Peach said between moans.

The crowd went immediately crazy around the coliseum, seeing their king's throbbing prick impale Peach's doughy hips non-stop with the speed of a flying Koopa Troopa. Bowser then took things a little far by spanking and grabbing the princess's ass, making this little live sex celebration a little more rough and dominating. Moans had struck Peach so violently that the feeling of Bowser's hand slapping across her rear end, increased her horniness levels by up to eleven. Despite all of that resisting early on, Peach had now gotten used to the kinkiness, the hard rough sex, and the mysterious animal magnetism that Bowser had possessed in front of her.

Bowser felt a little fatigue go through him after all that hard thrusting, but he wasn't done with Princess Peach. He then rolled Peach over and picked her up, now leaving Bowser on the bottom and Peach out on top. The king himself needed to know how much of a rider Peach was when it came to him. Thankfully, he was getting the chance to see closeup.

Peach took her kegel exercises to good use, squatting down on Bowser's entire thirteen inches, nearly making it long enough for him to almost reach Peach's womb (which hurt a little by the way). Despite the intense pain, Peach managed to ride through by twerking her hips slowly around his groin, bumping and grinding him in a gentle rocking motion. Bowser felt his entire monster cock tense up throughout her pink folds, nearly getting squeezed by her kegels. That of course, now made the princess tight as hell itself. The king knew it wouldn't be long until he would explode once more.

"Ohhhh, Bowser..." Peach moaned again. "Your cock is just soooooo hard..."

Feeling a huge shaking coming from Bowser, Peach started to twerk harder and faster, nearly rocking the huge bed crazily and violently as ever. The static between their loins was now growing tenfold, due to the sexual adrenaline Peach's hips was building between his hardened member. Bowser felt quite the twinge between his legs, which made his hardened member turn into the deepest shade of darkest pink. The huge dragon-turtle hybrid decided to push her hips towards hers, which obviously created the most roughest, bounciest ride that Peach had ever experienced. Of course, the bounciest part focusing on her big, supple and curvaceous boobies that flopped and bounced with such a perfect melody.

The crowd all around Bowser and Peach were on their feet. They knew that if the unthinkable happened, then they would flat out lose it out of their seat. The entire Koopa Troopas in the audience were also getting quite hard from this action, even touching themselves as if they wished they could be in the position Bowser was in. Oh, if only they would have the chance to have Peach ride them instead of their master. Bowser was now huffing and puffing as the spasms started strengthening up his entire member to the core. His base of his cock finally jolting up and down, now providing that extra buildup of cum that he needed for this occasion. With nothing to control his explosion, Bowser had finally lost it.

"Yes, it's happening... IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Bowser hissed lustfully.

After several more gyrations, Bowser had erupted in a huge monstrous scream, letting Peach experience every ounce of his release that he gave to her. The erect Koopa Troopas and aroused Shy Guys all rejoiced and celebrated in response, seeing the image of Peach getting filled and injected with Bowser's whole entire seed. He filled her up to the brink so much that the rest of his seed was soaked right through the bed sheets. Combined with the juices that Peach shot out due to their combined orgasm, the bed sheets were now being more sticky and juicy. And they all had both Bowser and Peach to thank.

With the crowd still going wild, Bowser wiped up some of the sweat that he had from that session right before getting off the bed. Peach was then left to rest and breathe it out, still trying to collect herself from the incredible endless time she had.

"That was... amazing..." sighed the princess.

"I'm finally glad you decided to give in," Bowser smirked, still relishing the thought of his entire seed planted deep inside her. "I bet you'll love the idea of raising my future bretheren."

"I do," Peach nodded in corrupt fashion. "That Mario doesn't mean that much to me anymore."

"Ah, but you do, my lovely." Bowser winked in return. "Glad you're worth capturing and loving for..."

With an evil smirk, Bowser had left the coliseum, still leaving Peach to rest up.

In the midst of things, a wicked smile had struck around Peach's lips. But it was definitely the most corrupted smile there ever was.

That mesmerizing kiss had definitely changed something inside Peach. That pure, sweet, innocent and carefree side of Peach was no more. It was gone, ka-put, a nail right in the frickin' coffin. And in place came out a very sexual, naughty and corrupted side of Peach. She definitely loved this side better than her pure sweetheart side. That way, she could please her new king by her side without Mario ever butting in to try and save her. And even if Mario had attempted to save her, Peach would pass on Mario and be safe and secure around the arms of her brand new lover, the evil dragon/turtle king Bowser. Just the thought of Peach having to rule side-by-side with Mario's long-time arch enemy would definitely bring a lot of insult to injury to the small plumber. And she couldn't have it any other way than this.

Peach wasn't just proud to be Bowser's own personal love slave. She was proud to be something that would definitely bring her much satisfaction than ever before. She was proud to become Bowser's new evil queen. And nothing, especially Mario or Luigi, will take that away from her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeyup, looks like Peach is now Bowser's evil corrupted queen. To be honest, I really dig it. That would make her more sexier and more seductive than ever. Nothing against Mario/Peach at all, but I'm definitely Peach/Bowser all the way after writing this awesome hot piece of smut.
> 
> Anyway, what do you all Bowseach fans think about this? Should I write more hot Bowser/Peach smut? Let me know for sure. Read, review and favorite if you want more Bowseach! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off, my gangstas. Peace 4 life!


End file.
